a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for attaching a safety belt to a seat in a car.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional system for attaching the safety belt to the seat in the car is shown in FIG. 1. The seat 3 comprises a seat portion 1 and, a back portion 2 and a flange 4 projected sideward from under the seat portion 1. An end of a safety belt 5 is fixed to the projected portion of the flange 4 by means of a bolt or the like. In this conventional system, however, the system for attaching the safety belt 5 to the seat 3 is exposed on the side of the seat portion 1 and this exposed portion of the system is likely to strike against or hook persons and/or objects in the car. In addition, it detracts from the appearance of the seat. It has been therefore proposed that the flange 4 be covered by a cover.
Even if the flange 4 is covered by a cover, its cover-coated portion is still projected sideward from the seat portion 1, so that the problem still remains that its cover-coated portion strikes against or hooks persons and objects in the car. In addition, a different material of cover is needed.